


A Story of Two Lovers

by Lemonsuz



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-03-26
Packaged: 2019-12-18 04:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18242615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lemonsuz/pseuds/Lemonsuz
Summary: (A/U where Calamity takes a bit while longer to appear.)A story of 2 lovers, at the brink of Hyrule's destruction. The princess must unlock her sealing power, and her knight is obligated to protect her. But what if another girl is the key, and what if another boy is the one the knight must protect?





	A Story of Two Lovers

**Author's Note:**

> i write like once a year i hope yall like this LJGHJLKSHLJDHDJHGLJSDG

**_Yet despite these truths, I have been tapped to merely assist you._ **

 

Link’s mood withered when he thought about those harsh words.

 

**_All because you happen to have that little darkness sealing sword on your back._ **

 

He had already felt like he hadn’t deserved that sacred sword, yet that Rito had to rub it in like that. Especially that awful way he let the words crawl out of his beak; Not even the pleasant smell of the grass and flowers around him could rid his brain of it.

 

**_I mean...It's just asinine._ **

 

Link externally winced at the thought, a rarity to see him express outward emotion when not talking to Mipha. Luckily, Zelda hadn’t noticed his short show of emotion, as she seemed focused on what was ahead of her as she grasped the reins of her royal horse.

 

Link could notice the fear laced deep within the princess's eyes. Her brow furrowed ever so slightly, which gave it all away to Link. She was clearly thinking about her sealing ability not being awoken yet, and what that would mean for all of Hyrule. 

 

Link couldn’t tell if his worries and anxieties were valid, considering how awful hers must make her feel on a daily basis. 

 

**_Maybe we should settle this one on one?_ **

 

Link heard the voice of the memory in the back of his mind, bringing his attention to what had happened just a moment ago again. 

 

_ Why can’t I stop thinking about it… _

 

He gripped the reigns of his horse slightly tighter.

 

Link didn’t want to fight anybody, nor he did not want drama with any of the champions. He felt much better when Mipha accepted the invitation from Zelda, knowing he would at least be around one person he could trust and feel safe with in the group. Urbosa and Daruk were kind too, though he was slightly intimidated by their strength every now and then.

 

But Revali ruined all of it; not that Link blames him for it.

 

_ It’s not like he knew I wanted to get along with everyone… _

 

Link thought, bringing his gaze closer to the mane of his horse. 

 

Revali seemed decent at the ceremony where Zelda declared Link as her royal knight, Link didn’t sense any of Revali’s usual negative energy at the time, fortunately. Although he wish he was so he could prepared for what was to come in the future...Things change when it’s just one-on-one. 

 

Zelda, however, was a different story.

 

The sadness that came from her hurt Link deeply. She didn’t put any trust in him at all. 

 

Link heard of Urbosa in the past saying something about how he reminded her of all her own failures. Link didn’t get it.

 

_ Revali most likely hated me back then too. _

 

Link pondered even more, remembering he spoke to the others at the time as well.   
  
Link glanced over to the Princess. She was still clearly deep in thought, terrified, most likely by the thought of Calamity Ganon arising before her power awakens. The calm breeze that pulled her hair over her gloomy eyes made her look just that more tense. 

 

Zelda had seemed more trusting of Link now, which he was happy for. He had no idea what he earned that for, seeing as all he did that appeared somewhat deserving of respect occured when he fought back the Yiga Clan attacking the princess, in that bazaar. Well, he also slayed many a monster on death mountain, Link recalled. 

 

**_As brave as you are, that does not make you immortal._ **

 

That was the first time Link saw a flicker of...empathy from Zelda. She seemed to respect his battle prowess. Zelda even eyed the Master Sword on his back for a split second as they conversed.

 

_ What could it mean…. _

 

_ Does she really respect me more just because of that? Is that all…does it mean a lot to her in some way? _

 

So many unanswered questions went through Link’s brain as he remembered how Zelda had changed in the short time as her knight. He was thankful, sure, but he wished to know the cause in her change of character.

 

The swordsman shook his head, which he used as a method of clearing his mind. 

 

“Link.” Zelda’s voice calling the hero's name caused him to face Zelda.

 

“I hope you don’t mind, but we are taking a light detour. Now come on, follow me!” The princess said, her face giving off a small smile.

Link had hoped to go back to the castle to talk to Mipha about….the whole thing that had happened, but he was her knight after all. He kind of had to.

 

The two were traveling side by side on horseback, as Link saw a horse statue in the distance.

 

As Link studied the silhouette way ahead of them, Zelda suddenly repeated  something the swordsman had said himself.

 

“Be sure to take the time to soothe your mount…” Zelda recited, as she slowly pet the side of the mammal’s neck; “...that’s the only way it will know how you truly feel.” Zelda ended the recitation of Link’s own words, looking upon the horse fondly.

 

Now that Link thought for a moment, Zelda seemed to have enjoyed the few instances when Link would speak to her. He should do it more often, he thought.

 

“Your advice was quite helpful-thank you.” The princess interrupted Link’s thought as she looked over at him.

 

Link listened as the Zelda spoke of her mount, which Link listened intently. 

 

“I’m trying to be a bit more empathetic. Benefit of the doubt, y’know?” The princess stated, almost matter of factly, as she tilted her head.

 

That line stood out to Link….it seemed as if Zelda said it directly at him. 

 

The pair eventually reached the statue, as Link followed closely behind. Zelda hopped off her horse and looked over the railing, towards the mountain across from it. The sunset made the backdrop of the scene a beautiful, golden color. It almost turned Zelda herself into a silhouette, the way the light interacted with her body, barely any light touching the back of it.

 

“That’s Mount Lanayru,” Zelda spoke, her voice somber. “It takes its name from the goddess of wisdom…Lanayru’s decree is very specific. It says: No one is allowed under the age of seventeen… for only the wise are permitted a place upon the mountain.”

 

Link instantly knew of what Zelda was about to speak of. She had been even more stressed since her father had told her to stop researching the ancient Sheikah technology in favor of unlocking her power, to seal Ganon away. The king’s words made Link very uncomfortable, he can only think of how Zelda would have felt.    
  
He wanted to nod at Zelda’s worries, assuring her he understands, but decided against it, as she wasn’t even facing him.

 

“To be honest, I have no reason to think that will be the case.” 

 

Those words hurt Link’s heart, he can’t imagine being in a situation like hers, especially so devoid of hope.  

 

“Tomorrow is my seventeenth birthday.” The princess spoke, and then suddenly turned around, looking into Link’s eyes.

 

“So then I shall go, and make my way up the mountain…” She continued, clearly on the verge of tears, worrying her time had almost run out.

 

Link stared for a moment at the princess's seemingly pleading eyes, yearning for some kind of help or closure. He wasn’t always the best at comforting those in need, so all he could think of was to reach over and pull the princess in a tight embrace.

 

It was clearly what she needed, as he didn’t hear a sound from her, but he did feel the tears of the princess to soak the back of his tunic.

 

“We have plenty more time than you think, I’m sure of it.” Link spoke confidently, even though he wasn’t at all. How would he know? He wasn’t a fortune teller. Ganon could strike at any moment.

  
  


~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

  
  


Revali wrote frivolously in his diary, only taking a break to light a candle as he noticed the sun coming down. He continued to write, his face only showing rage, irritation, and everything of the sort.

 

“That stupid knight with his stupid hunk of metal…” Revali growled under his breath, writing even faster now.

 

“Oh, he thinks he's SO SPECIAL that he can just IGNORE ME!?” He practically screeched, only a very silent one, as he did not want to wake anyone in the village or disturb them otherwise.

 

“I showed him my amazing Revali’s Gale! And he just looks at me with that stupid stoneface of his…how can someone be so rude! Why does he get to be the hero of Hyrule!? He doesn’t even talk!” The Rito practically scream whispering, almost breaking his quill.   
  
“And that master sword…” He scoffed. “Hylians are SO obsessed with that….prophecy nonsense. Don’t they know it doesn’t mean anything!?” He slammed his quill against the table, causing it to snap in half.

 

The archer breathed heavily, staring at the broken quill on his desk.

“That master sword...why did it ‘choose’  _ him  _ of all people? It…” Revali growled, as he almost continued to bash on Link, but he suddenly thought of something.

 

_ ...would Link be scared?  _

 

He felt disgusted for thinking of it, but he didn’t stop himself.

 

_ Clearly he was chosen at random to wield the sword. That’s how these prophecies always work with Hylians. Hmph, a responsibility just so happened to be thrusted onto him. One that should be in my hands. One that is beyond his will or strength... _

 

Revali was at a lost for words at what he had even thought, and he shut his diary. He had no empathetic feelings toward that pathetic Hylian. 

 

“Whatever, if he dies because of that responsibility, it just means I will get to be the savior of Hyrule.” Revali seemed proud of himself, though he obviously didn’t want someone to die just so he could be the one to defeat Ganon.

 

It would not be as satisfying as fulfilling that for himself, therefore proving his worth. Proving his worth of being better than Link, in whatever way that would be.

 

“I train hard every day at the range...yet he  still gets to be the leader. The hero.”   
  


He scoffed. Clearly they didn’t see or even notice true talent when they saw it.

 

_ Maybe I’m not the hero because I’m not even good in the first place. _

 

He heard a voice in the back of his head echo back to him.

 

“Whatever, I’m the best. They’re just blind,” He hissed, as he blew out his candle. 

 

Though he thought the voice in the back of his head had a good point,  he’d rather not think too much on it. To avoid talking to himself more, the Rito wanted to sleep in earlier than usual.   
  


However, those voices in the back of his mind kept pestering them. He’d usually retort with a thought of his own mentioning how great at archery or combat he is. 

One thought he couldn’t retort, however...

 

_ Nobody cares about who you are, only your skills. _

 

The Rito felt a big lump develop in his throat as this thought conquered his mind until he eventually got so tired out from his mind bouncing the thought around that he was finally able to sleep.

Though it would be a lie to say that he hadn’t thought of this possibility before, it only bothered him this much at this moment. For whatever reason that may be.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Link! Zelda!” Mipha yelled to the pair, as she ran towards them.

 

“You said you’d be back by six, but it is nearly eleven! I was worried sick about you two!” The Zora cried out, her face full of worry.

 

“Oh, Mipha, I apologize for making you worry!” Zelda responded, hopping off her mount to meet with Mipha.    
“We simply took a little detour, that’s all.” She reassured, putting her palms on the back of the healer’s hand.

 

“I’m glad you had no complications...but where did you go?” Mipha replied.

 

“I...went with Link to Lanayru mountain. Only for a second though... to prepare myself,” Zelda said, sounding much less cheerful than before.

  
  


“So you’re-”   
  


“Yes. It is my final hope. It...just  _ has  _ to work.” Zelda sighed before continuing; “The king--I mean my father, has requested that I bring the champions as well...I will spread word of it tomorrow,” She breathed out, feeling flustered as her gaze seemed to go through Mipha.

 

“Isn’t that your birthday, princess?” Mipha questioned, seeming worried.

 

“Yes...It’s all right. It’s for the good of Hyrule. I don’t have to celebrate my birthday every time it comes around!” Zelda responded with a smile, masking her disappointment about having to pass it up.

 

“All right then...you better get to bed! You want to be wide awake to pray to the goddess.” Mipha responded as cheerfully as she could, hoping it would rub off on her. 

 

“...Right.Thank you Mipha,” She whispered, turning away to return to the castle.

 

Once Zelda walked out of their hearing range, Mipha immediately turned around to face Link

  
“There is something clearly bothering you too, Link. I can tell.” Mipha said calmly but firmly.

 

The Hylian stepped back, surprised she had seemed to come on to her so quickly. She was always one to easily pick up on anyone’s emotions, even Link’s. 

 

“Well...a lot of things,” He said, averting his gaze from Mipha. “Zelda and her sealing ability, of course…” He trailed off, not wanting to continue. 

“Link, you can tell me,” Mipha reassured, giving Link a gentle touch on his shoulder. “I can tell you feel selfish for thinking of problems that only affect you, correct?”   
  
Link could only shake his head ‘yes’, surprised that she could read his thoughts so well only from his emotionless face.

 

“Well...please don’t, Link. You deserve to think of yourself sometimes,” Mipha’s voice blended in almost perfectly with the crickets he could hear in the almost complete silence of the night. “After all, when we eventually defeat Ganon, then we won’t be worrying about things like that anymore.” Mipha smiled, her white teeth showing.   
  
“Thank you Mipha.” Link responded calmly, his flat expression slowly turning to a smile.

 

“It’s just...Revali. He seems to hate me, but I...can’t figure out why. We’ve never met each other before today, but he already seems to have a concrete opinion on me.” He spoke, his smile turning more sad.   
  
Mipha crossed her arms, thinking for a minute.

 

“You’ve never spoken a word to him Link. I know that, for him, that is seen as...rude to him. He comes from a place where people praise him all the time, so he probably assumed that you disliked him, which, well...caused him to act like he hated you.” Mipha poetically said, surprising Link.

 

He almost questioned how she knew he hadn’t spoken a word to him, before realizing that’s just how he acted to pretty much anyone.

 

“Thank you again, Mipha...but I don’t know if I could ever speak to him anytime soon…” Link responded, his face still not cheerful.

 

“I know Link. Take your time.” Mipha replied reassuringly.

 

Link nodded, his mind still full of worry. He knew that he should be speaking up more, but would he really just do it so some Rito would like him a little more? With Urbosa and Daruk, it wasn’t necessary, but for Revali, it most likely was. 

 

“I’m heading to bed now, Link. I hope you do the same, we got an exciting day tomorrow!” Mipha smiled as she started to walk away.

 

The Hylian waved back cheerfully, his head still full of thoughts about his dilemma. And the fact that Zelda left her horse behind so he’d have to take him as well as his OWN mount back to the royal stables. But he wasn’t too upset, Zelda had a lot on her mind. Much more than he had.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Mipha sat on her bed, listening only to the silence of the night and the creaks her bed made when she would move even just a tiny bit of her body while sitting on it.

 

_ It was awfully nice of the princess to let us have these rooms in the castle, even if the beds were not of the best quality.  Or the rooms themselves, but they would suffice. _

 

Mipha went under her bed to pull out a very special object she had reserved for Link, to admire it once more. The coveted Zora armor, that each princess would handcraft for the one they chose to be the new prince. She held it close for a moment, her heart beating fast. 

 

_ I...told myself I’d give this to him tomorrow. But… _

 

Mipha took a deep breath, removing all negative thoughts from her head.

 

_ I will. No matter what. _

 

She thrusted the armor back under her bed. Better to just not worry about it, she’ll  wait until it’s the right time to do so.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Mipha stood right outside her bedroom door, pacing back and forth out of anticipation. She had a tiny, gift-wrapped box in her hands for a certain princess, resting so soundly in the room chambers above her. She flicked her eyes left and right down the hallway in which all the doors to the rest of the chambers in the castle lead to. The castle was like an endless maze and only got more confusing the more anxious she grew, out of anticipation for when the princess would arrive, walking through the hallway.

 

Luckily she did not have to wait long, as Zelda eventually appeared, wearing the gown she usually had worn when praying at one of the springs.

 

“Zelda!” Mipha cried out, running towards the princess the moment she saw her.

 

“Mipha? What are you doing?” She asked, slightly embarrassed that someone was talking to her this early in the morning.

 

“It’s your birthday, right?” Mipha explained, handing the box to Zelda. “So...I got this for you!”

 

Zelda’s face became blushed for a moment, and she almost immediately covered her face to hide it.   
After a moment, she slowly unwrapped the box, carefully taking away the wrapping paper. She removed the top of the container, seeing the two opal earrings that were inside, waiting for her.

“Mipha, these are beautiful!” Zelda exclaimed, “You didn’t have to get me a present you know…”   
  
“Of course I did!” Mipha retorted, her finger up in the air. “You’re one of my best friends, after all!” She continued, letting out a small smile.

 

Zelda stared at the Zora for a moment, before turning her eyes to the ground.

 

“Yes...yeah. Thank you...” She stuttered, before turning around.   
  
“I’ll wear them tonight, after my prayer, Mipha.” Zelda shouted as she walked away, making sure the other princess could hear her.

 

_ Why do I get...so...flustered around her? _ __  
__  
Zelda thought as she watched her feet with every step she took on the castle floor.

 

_ It’s so much harder to keep up with my thoughts when around her sometimes… _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“Well? Don’t keep us in suspense. How’d everything go up there on the mountain?” Daruk asked, clearly worried it didn't go well. None of the champions would blame him for thinking that, as she was silent, and stared at the ground as she walked. Link was right behind her, keeping himself close.

 

A slight moment of silence appeared as the group looked at Zelda. It made her way too anxious, having all these eyes staring at her.

 

“...So you didn’t feel anything?” Revali stepped forward, breaking the silence. “No power at all?”

 

“I’m sorry, no.” Zelda said quickly, seemingly wanting to get this confrontation over with. She stared at the ground, her hands staying close to each other.

 

“Then let’s move on.” Urbosa spoke up, causing Zelda to shift slightly to look at her.

“You’ve done all you could. Feeling sorry for yourself won't be of any help,” She continued, putting a hand on her hip. She paused to look upwards at Mount Lanayru before continuing.

“After all, it’s not like your last shot was up there on Mount Lanayru. Anything could spark the power that could seal Ganon away.”

 

The Gerudo went back to facing the princess. “We will just have to keep looking for that...thing.”

Link looked onwards at Zelda, worried how awful this must have felt for her. She thought for sure this would be it, and yet; it wasn't. 

 

“That’s kind of you. Thank you.” Zelda thanked sadly, still speaking softly as she returned to facing the ground.

 

Mipha opened her mouth to speak, but closed it, fearing to speak up. But she decided she had to help her friend, no matter how embarrassed she felt speaking out her advice.

 

“If I may…” The Zora asked in a quizzical tone, taking a tiny step forward. Zelda looked up from her feet, her eyes filled with hope.

 

“I thought you…” The healer hesitated, trying to find a way to word what she was trying to say.

 

“Well, I’m not sure how to put this into words. I’m...actually quite embarrassed to say it.” She admitted, trying to keep eye contact with the Hylian, but still looking slightly below the eyes.

 

“I’m...actually quite embarrassed to say it. But I was thinking about what I do when I'm healing...You know, what usually goes through my mind.” Mipha took a moment to think about what she was trying to say, meeting eyes with the other once again.

 

“It helps when I think--think about--” The Zora stuttered, too flustered to say what she meant.

 

She regretted even trying to help, it was so hard with so many eyes staring at her. If only an earthquake...or SOMETHING would happen to get her out of this.

 

“Love. W-Who I love...I...I think about them.” Mipha blurted out sheepishly, as she closed her eyes and stared at the ground. The first image to come of her mind was Link, but, strangely, Zelda too. Sure, Mipha loved her but...as a friend. Nothing romantic, she thought. That’s the type of love she was talking about. Not that she would ever specify that. She was way too secretive about that kind of thing to let all these people know.

 

“Love?” Daruk scratched his head in confusion. “How does that help?”

 

Mipha was about to open her mouth to explain, but Revali took the job for her.

 

“Emotions are powerful things, Daruk,” He explained, crossing his arms.

“They...fuel a lot of things within people. Someone fighting for nothing will most likely lose to someone fighting for a person close to them, or anything...important.” The Rito stated, not looking at anyone in particular.

“So I’m sure the same goes for unlocking your sealing ability, princess,” Revali said, looking at Zelda.

 

“Trust me, I would know how it feels to...not unlock your power. Kind of.” The bird said the last bit in almost a sad tone. Link looked on at the Rito, seeing how different he was acting compared to when they first met. It made Link feel a pit in his stomach. That he could be considered so gross to someone, that they act completely different around them.. Revali clearly wasn’t a bad guy, He didn’t want to hold a grudge against the Rito

 

_ Maybe I should...try to make it up to him tonight. Or tomorrow.  _

 

_ If I can get over my fear of speaking, anyway… _

 

“Y-Yeah!” Mipha said, agreeing with Revali.

“For me...thinking about people like that...well...it...makes it easier to do what I need to do. It...gives me...gives me…” The Zora paused, still not wanting to talk with all these eyes staring at her.

 

“What I’m trying to say is, I...do everything for those that I love...I think.” She said, still unsure of the way she worded it, but it sounded right. She was about to look downwards once again, but Zelda’s voice caught her attention.

 

“I...think I know someone like that.”

 

Their eyes met for a moment, causing Mipha’s heartbeat to rise suddenly. 

 

She was confused why she felt like that, meeting gaze with Zelda wouldn’t normally make her feel like that...unless…

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

Revali took another fall, and of course he happened to land on a rock, causing a sharp jabbing pain to his back.

 

“Of course I had to land there...why am I so stupid?” The Rito growled to himself as he got up slowly. His muscles yelled for him to stop, but he ignored it. The snow falling fell on his eyes, blocking his view. Some became stuck in his feathers as well.

 

He wished to be able to perform a Revali’s Gale even when he became exhausted, but it seemed like that wasn’t possible for him...yet. He once again went up into the air, but tumbled down once again, this time laying on snow, softening his fall this time.

 

He used his wing to slowly rise up of the snow, but his ears caught a noise. Crunching snow, almost like...footsteps. He saw a silhouette of a Hylian, but the darkness and thickness of the snowfall made it so he couldn’t recognize anything else.

 

“Who goes there!” Revali snapped, getting up immediately this time, staring in the direction of the figure. His breath was visible because of the cold, making it harder to see as well.

 

It kept coming closer, eventually so close Revali could recognize it.   
  
“Oh. It’s  _ you _ .” He sneered, giving Link a dirty look.

“How did you know I’d be at the flight range? What do you want?” The Rito demanded.

Revali noticed Link’s face actually showed emotion this time, which was unusual for the Hylian.

 

Link gulped, staring at the Rito, seemingly unable to get his words out.

 

“Well? I don’t have all day.”

 

“The...village elder told me. You’d be here.” He blurted out, as he didn’t want to say more than he didn’t need to.

 

Revai was surprised by his voice. He thought it’d be a lot deeper, maybe aggressive and abrasive. But no it was...soft and gentle, to his surprise. 

 

“All right, and your business for being here?” He snapped, wishing to waste as little time possible.

 

“I...want to apologize.” Link gulped, trying to look at the Rito. “For acting rude. Yesterday.”

 

Revali stared at him in disbelief. “ _ You _ ? Apologizing? Are you sure?” He retorted angrily.

“You sure you just aren’t just messing with me?”   
  
“...No. I just...I know I came off as rude.” He whispered, tightening his fists. “You were just...trying to show off what you could do and I didn’t respond. I...apologize for that.

 

Revali was shocked once again and stared the Hylian down to see if he was just messing with him.

 

“...All right. I accept your apology,” He begrudgingly said. “But. This doesn’t mean you’re in the clear.”

 

Link nodded, a smile forming on his face.

 

“Now let’s shake on it.” Revali said, holding out his wing. Link looked at him, seeming confused.

 

“Come on. Don’t leave me hanging.”

 

Link grasped his wing, and shook it a little too slowly for Revali’s liking, but didn’t say anything.

 

“Now go on. You’ll freeze out here without proper equipment. You’re not a Rito like me.” He said, shooing Link off.

 

“...thank you!” Link exclaimed, before turning to leave back to Rito village.

 

_ Glad we made up...somewhat. _ Link thought.  _ I hope we can be friends one day… _

 

Revali was left alone at the flight range to ponder what just happened.

 

_ He has a cute voice… _ Revali thought, shaking his head.  _ Whatever.  _ He scoffed to himself, as he went back to training his body. No matter how hard he worked, he would not rest until he surpassed Link’s skill. 

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


  
  


**Author's Note:**

> im pretty interested in this story i have here, updates bound to happen soon.


End file.
